1. Technology Field
The present invention generally relates to a data stream dispatching method, and more particularly, to a method for dispatching and transmitting a data stream between a host system and a memory storage apparatus having a non-volatile memory and a smart card chip, and a memory controller and a memory storage apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the widespread of digital cameras, cell phones, and MP3 in recently years, the consumers' demand to storage media has increased drastically. Non-volatile memory (for example, flash memory) is one of the most adaptable storage media to aforementioned portable multimedia devices due to its many characteristics such as data non-volatility, low power consumption, small volume, and non-mechanical structure.
On the other hand, smart cards have been widely used along with the acceptance of e-wallet and prepayment. A smart card is an IC chip which comes with a microprocessor, a card operating system, a security module, and a memory, and which allows a card holder to execute predetermined operations. A smart card offers calculation, encryption, bi-directional communication, and security functions such that besides storing data, the smart card can protect the data stored therein. The subscriber identification module (SIM) card in a cellular phone adopting the Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) mechanism is an example of smart card application. However, a smart card offers a very limited storage capacity. Accordingly, in recent years, a smart card is usually integrated with a large-capacity memory card to increase the storage capacity of the smart card.
However, in a memory card disposed with both a rewritable non-volatile memory module and a smart card chip, how to identify a data stream from a host system as a command data unit of the smart card chip and transmit a response data unit from the smart card chip to the host system has become a major subject in the industry.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.